steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Spot: Aquaman
scene opened up on a rocky road right next to a river in a ravine, in the western mountainous region of Skyrim known as the Reach. A man was walking down the road. He had long, dirty blonde hair, with brown facial hair. He was wearing raggedy clothes. On his shoulder, he was carrying a huge wool sack. The sound of a horse and carriage was heard, and the man turned around. In the carriage, there was a family, a mother and father, and two children, both boys. The father gave the man a friendly smile. Father: Hello there, stranger! Care for a ride? man dropped the sack at the front of the carriage, and sat down. The carriage began moving again, and the father opened up a small chest next to him. He pulled out a small, orange bottle of mead, and handed it to the man. Father: You seem thirsty. man took the mead, then lifted it towards the man as a sign of gratitude. He opened it, and began guzzling the mead, never taking a break, much to the surprise of both parents. Once done, he crushed the bottle, startling the family. Mother: So... Where are you headed? ignoring her, the man didn't immediately answer, but after a few moments, spoke up. Aquaman: Karthwasten. mother grew a concerned look on her face. Father: I'm not sure if we're going to- Aquaman: I've been traveling there for years. Trust me, we're almost there. the carriage came to a fork in the road, the man threw the sack out the side. Aquaman: Thanks for the ride. down Don't get cut on that. man walked to the edge of the carriage and jumped off, crushing some of the rocks beneath his feet. He was then seen walking up the pathway, sack again on his shoulder, eventually coming to a small mining town: Karthwasten. He came to the largest building in the town, to the left of the pathway, and stuffed the sack into a barrel outside of it. Another man approached him. This man was dressed in brown and orange fine clothes. He was balding, and had thick sideburns. Ainethach: No salt, again? Aquaman: You got a saltwater lake. Ainethach: You do know the difficulty of getting salt from water, right? The fireplace is slow and the smelter makes it toxic. Aquaman: Walk in any direction, you'll eventally find a mage... Might not be a nice mage, but the thought counts. began walking away from Ainethach. Ainethach: I'd much rather do business with you then someone of that prowess. stopped, then turned back to Ainethach. Aquaman: And that's supposed to mean? Ainethach: I meant no disrespect, it's just that the mages you find in the wild tap into magicka- Aquaman: And I "talk to fish." Right. was taken back a bit. Aquaman: Yeah, I've heard what you've said. Word gets around fast in a small town. I hear it happen again... Well, teach a man to fish. began angrily walking away again. Ainethach: Sir- Aquaman: Do not call me that. Ainethach: You've never given us a name to call you by! Aquaman: Kinda the point. Besides, I hear you've got a name for me, anyway. Ainethach: I'm sure people would come from far and wide to see the mythical Aquaman in Karthwasten. this point, Aquaman was at the top of a rock at the edge of town. Aquaman: You start bringing around tourists that way, they're all gonna be disappointed. I ain't about to deal with that shit. jumped off the rock and into the river below, swimming off in the opposite direction he came from.